Sena
| siblings = | children = Pere Provoke Yulian Provoke (stepson) Orca Provoke(stepson) | relatives = | lovers = | mount = | sacred animal = }} Sena was the second wife to Baguna Provoke and the tribe mother after the death of Meina. She is mother to Pere Provoke and step-mother to Yulian Provoke and Orca Provoke. She comes from a lowborn family. Appearance Sena's appearance changes throughout the series, early on she is seen as a middle aged woman with greyish hair. She has a ponytail which she holds over her shoulder. Later she is seen as an older woman with wrinkles. Sena is seen wearing a golden circlet like all of the Glow's other wives. She is often seen in long formal robes. Personality Sena is a kind, wise and caring woman, effectively the complete opposite of Librie. She is very traditional and places family values very highly. Her interests are with the tribe, taking her position as mother of Pareia very seriously. Sena has shown to be highly intelligent, cunning, objective and resourceful, serving as a reliable confidant and counselor to Baguna, typically advising the cerebral approach. She is also a decent manipulator, as she is able to convince Keredos to take her help, seemingly without strings attached. But her offer was completely calculated in order to get Vega Tribe to owe her a favor which she intends to cash in to secure the daughter of Keredos for Provoke bloodline. Sena was seen praying to Mars to which she referred as god of warriors and Neo Latin god of storms which implies she is religious to some extent. History Training Arc When Yulian trained in the Desert, Sena was seen talking to Baguna Provoke expressing worry that Yulian hadn't returned in over 2 years. Warrior Ceremony After Yulian's return, Sena, along with Librie and Baguna, greeted him. Sena made three days worth of food to celebrate Yulian's return. During the feast she scolded Yulian for being reckless and fighting Sand Dragon by himself. Librie took the chance to use it against her, playing well on Pere's jealousy of Yulian, saying she shouldn't act like Yulian is the only member of Provoke family and that her son Pere and stepson Orca are there as well. Sena, although worried was next seen sending off Yulian and Pere to the Warrior Ceremony and praying for them. Red Storm After the Warrior Ceremony she was seen having reunion with Pere and encouraging him to stand behind Yulian and to support him. Sena, along with Baguna arranged the marriage for Yulian with the beautiful youngest daughter of Rivolde Tribe's glow, Dejaine. Despite Yulian's protests Sena as his mother and tribe mother ordered him to fulfil his responsibility as young glow and keep the lineage strong. She expressed that he doesn't have any right to give an opinion as it's the parents who decide the first wives of all the sons. Therefore when they called Yulian to the tent, it was only to inform him, not to ask his opinion. When Vega tribe's glow Vienna and young glow Keredos arrived at Pareia Tribe, Sena, alongside Baguna, welcomed them and invited them to a banquet where Vienna made a request of the two; asking them to arrange a marriage between Keredos and Yulian. Later, Sena, Librie and Baguna discuss the request, trying to figure out the next move. Sena, argues against the marriage, Librie for it. Due to nature of Vega tribe, part of the request was, if the child of the two is female, it will belong to Vega tribe. But if the child is male it can stay with Yulian and Pareia. The discussion got heated when Librie seemed to disregard that, arguing that they should not put the tribe at risk because of seed. Sena angered at Libries lack of respect slaps her and Librie storms out of the room enraged. After Grace returned from The Field of Demon Beasts she went to see Baguna. Librie and Sena were seen next to him. After they were finished with official business, Sena asked about the things between Grace and Yulian, to which Grace replied positively, saying they're destined to be together. Librie Intervened, attempting to complicate the situation, she told Grace about the marriage proposal by Vega Tribe, which angered Sena. However Grace while saddened understood, and happily asked to meet Keredos which pleased Sena greatly. Pareias Invasion of Shuaruri During the war with Shuaruri Sena was mentoring Grace, shaping her up to be the next tribe mother. Sena remarked that Grace reminds her of Meina. War God When Keredos found out about Kaltis' Rebellion and tried sneaking out of Pareia, she was caught by Sena who inquired about the situation, and decided to send Red Storm as protection despite Keredos' protests. Unknown to Keredos, Sena intended to use this as bargaining chip against Vega tribe in the future, to make sure that the child of Yulian and Keredos belongs to Provoke Family bloodline. Sena was seen briefly next to the Provoke family, smiling during the Yulians and Grace's wedding. Silence Empire Sometime later, with the help of Shaone, Yulian contacted his family through Empire's magic communication device. Sena with worried look on her face, asked how is he doing and she introduced him to his daughter Hiruna. Libries Coup D'etat Sena, now sickly and from the looks of it, age is getting to her, visits Pere to talk about Yulians visit to Pere that happened night before. She knowing the nature of Yulians visit, urged Pere to think it through and to stand behind his brother. Pere jealously asked why is she always on Yulians side. Sena answers "I am always on your side, I am on your side right now." Few days later, during Librie's coup, Librie tells Pere that his mother Sena is dead. Power and Abilities As second wife of the glow, Sena didn't have much power within the tribe, until Meina died. Sena assumed the position of Tribe Mother and the first wife. As such she is in charge of glow's younger wives, including mentoring them. She also has a role of finding the first wife for the young glow as well as mentoring her to be the next tribe mother. Her influence as tribe mother ranges from trivial tribal matters all the way to diplomatic matters between the tribes. Reference Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Pareia Tribe Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Tribe Mothers